Final Fantasy fic :Mend It:
by nikkthebully
Summary: Caius and Lightning just got back from their honeymoon and are met with a surprise in the middle of the night
1. Chapter 1

He rolled over and wrapped his arms around her, kissing her shoulders gently and giving her a light squeeze. Lightning was asleep and couldn't enjoy the praise, Caius fell asleep with her in his arms, then both were woken rudely by a crashing noise.

Lightning jumped up, throwing the covers off and was about to make her way outside the house till Caius grabbed her by the wrist. "Stay", he said. "I'll go"

Lightning then sat on the bed with her hands clasped together as she waited for Caius, her eyes were closed as she focused on the sounds outside, it sounded like a war outside. She hesitated at the thought of looking out the window.

"Claire Farron, come out with your hands up!", it sounded like a soldier but why? What trouble could they possibly be in? On their honeymoon...

Lightning got up and slowly made her way out the home, it had to have been serious for them to call her by her real name. She walked out, guns were drawn and Caius was in custody and she assumed they some how beat him as he was worn and tired, he barely could look up.

Serah and Snow came outside to see the noise and Serah ended up running towards her sister. Snow jumped in front of his wife as one soldier drew a gun towards her face. "Lightning!", serah called for her sister.

"What's this about!?", demanded Snow.

A soldier approached him, "business", he simply said as he thrust a rob towards Snow, shocking him and sending him on his knees. "Snow!", she dropped to her knees and shook her husband.

"Get the girl... she looks familiar"

Lightning looked back towards their house as she thought about gunblade, she needed it now, this didn't feel right. Why was this happening?

"Tie them up and shoot everybody else"

"What!?" Lightning gasped just as a thousand bolts went through her body. Caius opened his eyes just barely enough to see her fall, he looked to his left at Serah laid over Snow. "What's going on!?" he ordered.

"Caius Ballad... you and your "wife" are under arrest for the damage you caused especially Ms. Clair. You are all going to pay for the destruction of Cocoon"

"What?"

"And you, I know had nothing to do with the fall of Cocoon... but", Caius couldn't catch it until it was too late and the blade was forced through his stomach that knocked the wind out of him. Then a hit over the head to knock him clean out. "You are just a hindrance to the new grand design... can't have you trying to change the timeline when we're almost done"


	2. Chapter 2

"Caius! CAIUS"

The sun hit him hard in his eyes and he felt pain all over his body, he was laying on the beach with Noel shouting for him and shaking him. He pushed the boy away, "Noel..."

"You're ok... I thought you could be dead with that wound and beaten up face. Caius... what happen?", He asked now catching his breathe.

It flashed in his mind like a clip, Lightning, his wife. "My goddess..."

"Etro?", Noel squinted his eyes and finally getting up off the sand and dusting himself off. He looked at Noel giving him a face filled with worry and panic, it was if some one had kicked a chocobo chick to hard and pleading for mercy. "Where's Lightning...?"

Noel looked on shocked, scared and concerned as Caius turned the house upside down. Things were flying everywhere and a carbuncle plush hit Noel square in the face, he picked it up, rubbing his nose and looking at the toy that held a letter, he flipped it opened and smirked

To My Goddess, Lightning

"Didn't know you were the romantic type Caius...", Noel chuckled.

"Her blade...", he muttered, finally done throwing objects. "Where's her blade" he turned to Noel. "I found you out on the beach like that and the house... like this. Did somebody break in?"

"You are just a hindrance to the new grand design... can't have you trying to change the timeline when we're almost done"

Caius bit his tongue and hands balled into a fist. "Somebody came... and took my Goddess from me. They hurt her..."

"Caius, what happen, tell me"

He turned to Noel has the boy gripped his shoulders tight, "I don't know...", he said. "They said we were going to pay for... all the damage we caused..."

Noel took is hand off his shoulder and started biting his lip. "Damn..."

Caius stared at him, he narrowed his eyes. "Noel do you know?"

"Uh..."

"Noel do you have something to do with this!", Caius grabbed the boy by his collar and lifted him up. "Argh! IT'S NOT LIKE THAT CAIUS!"

"I will drive another blade in you if you don't tell me where she is..."

"I don't kn-"

"LIES!"

"Caius I swear, I don't know where she is but I do have a clue who assaulted you", Noel gasped. Caius looked into his eyes, hesitate to believe him. "Caius, wouldn't do anything to hurt Lightning nor could I... I'll help you Caius... let me help you"

Caius gave his words thought and he finally set the boy on his feet. "Tell me"

"There's a group, some... cult, preaching about how the fal'Cie didn't deserve what they got and are seeking revenge... Hope is missing, he's been missing for three days", he stated firmly. "Sazh and his boy are missing, the home was completely damaged, bullet holes everywhere and tracks in the house too. It was probably them"

Caius crossed his arms. "You mean it was them, there is no probably", Caius went to the clost to get himself properly dressed and then headed out the home again. "Let's go Noel"

"Oh!? So we're just going to pretend you didn't just contemplate killing me again?"

Caius stopped and looked over his shoulder at Noel. He smirked as he said, "Don't make me act on that thought"


	3. Chapter 3

Caius was determined the fury in his eyes that Noel could see and recognize. "Caius!", he called for him over and over until he stopped. "Noel what is it?"

He took a moment to catch his breath, "what- where are you going!"

"To get my Goddess back", he said, the spark in his eyes vivid. He started back walking then Noel grabbed his arm. "Caius you don't even know where they are!", he yelled. "I never knew where you and Serah were and somehow always found you", he said and snatched his arm back. "I'll find her"

"Caius! You're being reckless!"

"And your being a nuisance... once again"

"You don't even know what your up against!", he was trying his best to make him understand that his actions where foolness and truthfully neither one knew where they were or could be.

Caius was worried, it ate at him that she was in some sort of danger without him. In a situation that he wouldn't be able to stop. "Caius why are you rushing this! This isn't like you..."

That was true, he wasn't the type of man to necessarily rush into things, but this, this was a priority, he just... He just had to.

"I don't... wanna see her end like Yeul...", he muttered under his breath to which Noel could barely hear. Caius just hoped Lightning was ok, that she safe, somehow. Maybe he was panicking or maybe he was right to be concerned, but he was at least paranoid where... his Goddess could be.

"Noel... show that one place"

"What place?"

"I don't remember... the place where you first...", he hesitated to say it. "Where you first saw Yuel die..." "Oh... Academia... wait?"

"I have a theory", he said.

"A lot of your fantastic theories cause a lot of trouble"

Caius smirked as he walked ahead of him. "Maybe"

Noel raised a brow in confusion. "Caius... Caius.. What are you going to do?"

"It's a surprise" and Noel felt an uncomfortable chill run up his spine as Caius gave an uncomfortable wide grin.


	4. Chapter 4

Grasped in her hands mountains of papers she didn't know what for, Hope was gone, so she wondered how any work of anything was going to get done. She looked at the windows of the academy that had been shot out due to the incident where Hope went missing.

It just made her worry and feel unsafe. Hope missing... it was a sign to her, you just don't up and kidnap a boy named Hope, especially not theirs...

The ground shook beneath her feet, she looked out the window towards the city, smoke was in the air and flashes of magic going on. She promptly dropped her papers and ran towards the window.

"Why's the military attacking the town!?", yelled one student.

The military wasn't attacking the town, they were attacking a man, a certain man with purple hair.

"CAIUS!", Noel screamed, he wanted to pull out his hair . This was his surprise!? Attacking the city! Ask questions later, Beat them with your sword first. He only hoped Caius just didn't to that thing he does where he's a dragon. What made him think that Lightning could possibly be here is beyond him.

Caius was damaging the city, children running and screaming and the military hitting him with guns. "Is that the best you got", he taunted. "Caius, please stop..." Noel begged but Caius wasn't listening and Noel's worst fear came to for wishing. Now the people were terrified with a massive dragon flying around and now tearing appart the ships and Noel didn't know what to do.

"Caius you fool!", Noel screamed. He didn't know what to do and then he caught sight of one of the cult members he could tell by the red L'cie symbol printed on the cloaks they were wearing with hoods concealing their faces. Noel shouted at them causing them to run and Noel chasing them. The person tried to block Noel by throwing down chair and pushing children and women in his way, he thought he had him when he cut through an alley but Noel appeared, blocking his path. He drew his blade, "are you done?"

He could see the mysterious person look about as to find a way out, then Noel saw them pull out a dagger. "THE FAL'CIE SHALL RISE AGAIN!", they shouted just as they thrust the blade into themselves.

Noel was set in stone, unable to even take in what he just saw, the body turned into a Crystal.

Now what was he suppose to do?

Caius continued his effortless charge on the town while Noel was being smarter and caught sight of another cloaked figure, instead of scaring them off by shouting, he tried to sneak, catching them from behind, pressing his blade in their back. "Don't move... I just wanna ask a question...", he said calmly. "What do you want?", the figure asked, visibly scared of the situation.

"I got a question and I assume you have answers. First, do you know a woman named Lightning?"

"Clair? S-She's in military hold but... I-it's in another timeline"

"Timeline?"

"Yeah... they somehow saved one last portal before you and that girl made them all go away. I'm not sure where it ends up tho...", the figure stammered.

"Who are you?", Noel asked.

"Tibasz Mikita", he said. "Listen... I'm not apart of this. I'm just looking for my sister, she joined these damn cultists and... I just wanna bring them home. Look, I'll tell you everything I know, I swear it"

 **Tibasz Mikita is not an actual character obviously**.


	5. Chapter 5

Caius sat by himself, he thought about how they just ended a honeymoon. How she was just in his arms and now, he felt really lonely and lost.

Tibasz Mikami was a tall black haired individual and possessed an accent apparently. He had blueish green eyes that were small and piercing in his nose. He was skinny, Noel wondered how a guy like him would survive. They settled down, out of sight from the military that was still tracking them because of Caius.

"Alright Tibasz... Let's hear it", said Noel, and as if on cue by his words Caius rushed and grabbed him by his collar. "Where is she!", he demanded an answer and shook him. "Caius! Put him down! He's going to tell us everything!"

Caius growled and set him down. Tibasz fixed his shirt and looked at him. "Well, Hullo to you to, sir", Tibasz said with a smirk.

Caius crossed his arms contemplating if he should speak or not. "Ok, so I know about some things but not all things"

"Alright, speak on what you know", said Noel.

Tibasz nodded. "I know there's two time lines, a time line that can't be touched. There's an original time line and then there's... here"

"Here?", Noel questioned.

"Yes... this is an alternate time line. They took our lightning to another time line, and if your smart you'll know-"

"Two cannot exist in the same", said Caius. "But why take her there?"

"I'm still confused on the whole this world being an alternate time line", said Noel.

"When you and serah were time jumping you probably caused a split in time and it created another time line that looks like this one", Tibasz explained. "I don't know how it happens but when it does it's like copy and paste of the original and slightly fixed. For instance, Caius in the original probably isn't married to Lightning and I know I probably don't exist in one"

"How do we get to the original then?", asked Noel.

Tibasz sucked in a breath. "Well, you can... but it's not smart. Also, there are multiple other timelines connected to this one, you can probably go to a time that's too far or not far enough. The distance is great..."

"It's like going through time when the paradox happened Noel..."

Noel put some thought in it, it just was strange that this was happening. "I not fully understanding it all but I bet if we jump a few timelines I'll understand", he looked at Caius. "How would you feel if you saw the original lightning? Like he said, you're probably not even married to her"

A time where he isn't married to Lightning Farron, Caius couldn't imagine what he'd be like, but... at least he'd get to see her again... even if she wouldn't know him that way.

"So... how do we jump time?", asked Noel.

Tibasz held up his hand showing the ring with a gold band and sundial in the middle. "You can borrow mine- Hey!"

"We'll be taking it instead", Caius stated as he snatched the ring from him.

"Caius!", Noel groaned.

"What?", Caius looked his way.

"If there is an alternate timeline I think I'd rather hang around the alternate", he narrowed his eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

Caius and Noel had taken Tibasz ring in order to Jump through the multiple alternate realities to get to their alternate Lightning. "Hey Caius...", Noel was looking down when called him. "What if... you know, never mind"

"No, speak your mind"

Noel rubbed his hands together, "what if... we can't save lightning?"

The never entered his mind, and it shouldn't have ever came from Noel's mouth. "I know you love her and everything but... can you deal with another death", he said recalling Caius once acted when Yuel died. "What if ... we touch something where we screw up and-"

"Enough Noel..."

"I'm just saying-"

"I said Enough...", he was calm in his demand, he didn't want to think about it. "Let's just... not...alright...?"

Seeing his pained faced Noel decided it was best to let it go, he was worried about him emotionally. He didn't handle Yuel's death to well when she was alive.

"Now how do we use this?", asked Caius.

Noel smirked and tooked the ring from him. "You snatched the ring not knowing how it works. Were you that excited to see Lightning?", he teased to which Caius crossed his arms and turned his head away, "Caius, are you blushing?"

"Did you know how go work the ring or not?, Caius growled.

Noel chuckled at his embarrassment. He turned the sundial in the middle of the ring and a small picture showing parts of the alternate timelines appeared, the more he twisted it, the more results. "Where you think you wanna go?", asked Noel.

Noel twisted it about five time before Caius made him stop by gripping his arm. "Here!"

The image was of lightning laying on the ground in some area he didn't recognize. "Right here!"

"Alright..." Noel slammed down on the ring and a yellow line surrounded them, teleporting them to where lightning, alt lightning, laid on the grounds... on the old Pulse Vestige.


	7. Chapter 7

Pulse Vestige

Noel stumbled a bit, a bit freaked out from being teleported from one place to a another so suddenly.

"That was a bit unsettling...", he muttered.

"My Goddess..."

"Is that all you care-"

"YES!", Caius shouted. "Where is she?!"

Noel looked at the band, it responded to Caius's question and an arrow showed them exactly where. "Actually... she isn't too far... just a little bit-", his words were cut short by two voices, one he recognized and the other he didn't. "Pulse is hell on Earth!", he picked up. "Noel we have to leave"

Noel nodded and the two began to get out of view. "Serah!", yelled out another voice. "Hey... that's Snow!", said Noel. "Where the hell are we!?"

Caius crossed his arms. "It must be a time only relevant to people like Lightning, if we've jumped here"

"That doesn't tell me anything"

"Ask that ring, it solved one question, didn't it?"

Noel did what Caius suggested. "Where are we", he called for the ring, then it showed an image, a young Hope and a Snow with a bandana. Also Sazh in one area with Lightning. "Is this... before they got turned into l'cie?"

"It would make sense", said Caius. "But why bring our reality, lightning here?"

"Well, let's go find her", Noel stated and they started going about to find their Lightning, laid out in the open. Caius rushed to her side, shaking her gently. "Is she ok?", asked Noel.

Caius picked her up in his arms. "Let's go back... we got what we came-"

They were interrupted by shooting guns. A man with blue hair and an army suit appeared. "Well... how did you get here...?"

The voice sounded familiar and then he realized where he heard that gravelly tone. "You..."

"Ah... you remember me. I'm so happy, I didn't get a Chance to introduce myself... I'm Jinnus"

"I don't care", Caius growled gripping Lightning in his hands.

Jinnus smirked, "but you should", he said. "Especially when you're taking home a dead Clair..."

"What!?"

"You heard me... that Lightning is dead, but there are multiple ones, this one sadly died...",said Jinnus.

"What did you do to her!?", yelled Noel.

Jinnus chuckled lightly, "nothing... she just went up and died. Not sure why but that doesn't effect her existence, she still exist in our time but the lightning here... can feel every little bit of pain in her chest..."

Caius looked at his Lightning, it was still her face, her hair, she looked no different than he remembered. "You're lying"

Jinnus shrugged, "fine... don't believe me... but your goddess is dead Caius... I assure you..."


	8. Chapter 8

They were now back in their own time but Noel knew deep down they would have to go back, at least to find the others and all Caius cared about was Lightning.

It was really unsettling to see the man caress the head of the woman who was supposedly dead. He knew he wasn't going to handle it well.

Caius nuzzled her face. "Wake up for me...", he whispered. "I know you're still here..."

"Or she's dead..."

Caius shot up and glared at Noel, they both locked eyes. "Caius... lightning..."

"Shut up... all you ever do is make things worse for me"

"Worse? For you!?", Noel ran his hand down his face. "Caius you aren't the only one that felt something when Yeul died!"

"I don't wanna hear it-"

"You're gonna hear it! I remember how you went completely out of your mind when Yuel died! This is not happening again Caius, you need to let go!"

"She isn't dead..."

Noel inhaled sharply. He went to Lightning and broke open her shirt, he grabbed Caius's hand and placed it over her chest. "Do you feel that!? Do you!?"

Caius looked at Noel for a moment. "She's..."

"Exactly! She's dead and gone. Caius I'm sorry but I'm not about to see you like this again... I'm just not"

Caius held lightning close to him, he rubbed her hand gently, then he saw a l'cie mark on it. "This shouldn't be here...", he uttered. "The mark she had was on her chest..."

"Does she have two?"

Caius shook his head. "I don't think it's possible to have two brands on one person"

... the lightning here... can feel every little bit of pain in her chest...

Something in Noel clicked and it made him take a few steps back. "If the original can feel pain that means she can feel another version of herself die... that Lightning has a brand on her hand and our lightning, alternate Lightning-"

"Is just like the original timeline version... she has her brand on her chest"

Noel's mouth dropped open. "It's a clone! That's not our lightning!"


	9. Chapter 9

The two made the decision to jump alternate time lines until they found the real lightning also the others which Caius didn't care about. All he wanted was his goddess back, that was it, he didn't care about nobody else.

Noel looked through the ring and saw one timeline that made him look at Caius, bite his lip, then switch quickly to another. "Noel?"

The sound of his voice made him nervous. "Yeah?"

"Why do you have the ring behind your back?", Caius asked, being suspicious of his actions and nervous appearance.

"I... I have it in my... Pockets...", he looked from side to side which led Caius to snatch the boy's hand away from his back and look at the ring for himself. "We don't have time for games Noel Kreiss"

The ring showed the image of Lightning, she was smiling, Serah was there as well. It was a wedding and next to Lightning was... Snow.

"What is this!?"

"Well", Noel rubbed his shoulder. "It looks like a time where you probably never met and she married that big idiot instead"

"Unacceptable!"

"You can't change it now", he shrugged. "Besides, it's not our lightning so..."

"But what if?"

"Caius, do you really think your lightning would marry another man from a whole other timeline?"

Caius looked away... "maybe, she was convinced, or mad at me..."

Noel scratched his head. He didn't realize Caius was the jealous type, it was almost cute. "Or maybe it's just another reality where she married Snow"

"Then we should stop it"

"WHY!?", Noel was ready to plunk out every single strand of hair from his head. "What if we let them get married and later on she leaves me-"

"Stop. That's not happening and your being paranoid"

"Give me the ring Noel", Caius reached for the ring, Noel slapped his hand away and earned a kick to the chest causing the ring to fly off his finger with the force.

"Give me the ring Noel!"

"You're being paranoid!"

The two didn't realize the ring was gone, sticking in the sands and then a furry feline came and swiped it.

"Noel!"

"Caius you're actin-", he looked at his finger. No ring, he saw the cat with the ring in his mouth. The two stood still, watching the cat.

"Hey kitty kitty", Noel spoke to it calmly. "Can I have that ring back?"

"Meow..." and the cat swallowed the ring. "You stupid cat", Noel attempted to grab it but it slipped from his grip and ran away it glowed a yellow light and it disappeared"

Noel and Caius were so shocked they could only look at the other. "This is your fault..."

"If you had just given me the ring..."


	10. Chapter 10

"You lose everything!"

"I lose everything? You lost your wife and we can't find her!"

Tibasz looked on as the two argued which also proved to be very entertaining.

"What about the time you lost Yuel!"

"I never lost her!"

"She got kidnapped by that overgrown Chocobo Noel!"

"She wasn't kidnapped, The chocobo wasn't listening to her and she just went too damn far. What about that time-"

They went back and forth and all he could do was try not and giggle. "This is all your fault Caius!", Noel nearly screamed. "My fault!?"

"Your jealousy cost us the ring!"

"If I may say a few words-"

"NO", the two shouted at him.

"But... there might be another way. I mean I stole that ring from the followers but I'm sure we can find another"

Noel and Caius stopped arguing and looked at him. "I did say they saved some gates somehow from Serah and Noel's last time trip"

"How do we get another?", questioned Caius.

"Depends, how you feel about robbing a few cultist?"

"Gladly...", Caius grinned. Noel stood swearing under his breath and shaking his head. "Gladly", he mocked him.


	11. Chapter 11

**-Due to events thru me off my writing, this story might be slow as I'm trying to get back in my goove-**

Caius and Noel were showed the way to the Cultist hang out. They acted as people who wanted to join. Noel played the voice of a girl while Caius remained silent. He thought how embarrassing Noel was in that moment but since the guard specifically asked them questions and Caius didn't wanna speak in case it would give away their cover. They wore hoods over their head as to cover their faces, some old outfits that Tobasz picked up.

They made up a lie that made it seem legit they wanted to restore the old Cocoon. When asked why they wanted to join, Noel said... he felt at peace which was a complete lie and Caius, playing completely mute had Noel translate for him.

"He had family on Cocoon, due to the... um... neglect of those... Traitors he'll never see them again. Sad, honestly, poor guy still has nightmares... so much death happen", said Noel in an awful female tone.

The guard looked at them suspiciously. "What are you're names?", asked the guard.

Noel clenched his teeth and Caius was ready to grab his blade, becoming irritable and impatient. "My name's... um... No... way?"

"Your name is noway?"

"Yeah and this is my cousin... Cairei..."

Caius couldn't help but roll his eyes. "Strange names..."

"Our mothers uh... had no tongues", lied Noel.

"No tongues?"

Damn it Noel, the man's patience grew thin and just couldn't stand it anymore. In one swipe, so quick the guard couldn't react. "There... now can we-"

"INTRUDER ALERT! CODE PINK. I REPEAT CODE PINK!"

Noel arched his brow. "Code Pink?"

"My goddess... lightning..."

"Wow, you actually can speak her name..."

"Well, there goes plan A...", Tibasz groaned.


	12. Chapter 12

Tibasz rushed through the hideout with Caius and Noel taling behind him. The cult carried guns and they were more concerned as to not get hit. They headed to the bottom of the building until they were met with a steel door. "How we get in?"

"Well, that's the part that's tricky, it's a device that only opens via password and I don't- HEY WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?"

Caius had his sword in hand and was hacking away at the door which was completely pointless. "Caius stop! We need a password to get in!", Noel yelled at him. Caius grimaced, he looked at Noel and then with a mighty blow completely knocked the door down.

"Why?", Noel Said.

"I'd be asking HOW instead!", said Tibasz.

"Noel hurry up!", Caius demanded.

He took in a deep breath, Tibasz put a hand on his shoulder. "Not sure where you'll end up, but I hope you get your girl back", he smiled. "Thanks man..."

"Also get my ring back if you see it... my grandmother gave me that"

Noel chuckled which he earned a deathly grip on his shoulder by Tibasz. "I'm so serious... She got killed by a wild herd of chocobos..."

Noel was silent. "I'm... I'm so sorry"

"NOEL!"

Noel's head turned to Caius's angry voice in alert. "Remember get my ring back Noel... There is a consequence", said Tibasz. "Like what?"

"In wrong hands you just might twist a part of the timeline that wasn't meant to be. For instance, you could kill someone who wasn't suppose to die. So, keep that in mind", he winked.

Tibasz rushed through the hideout with Caius and Noel taling behind him. The cult carried guns and they were more concerned as to not get hit. They headed to the bottom of the building until they were met with a steel door. "How we get in?"

"Well, that's the part that's tricky, it's a device that only opens via password and I don't- HEY WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?"

Caius had his sword in hand and was hacking away at the door which was completely pointless. "Caius stop! We need a password to get in!", Noel yelled at him. Caius grimaced, he looked at Noel and then with a mighty blow completely knocked the door down.

"Why?", Noel Said.

"I'd be asking HOW instead!", said Tibasz.

"Noel hurry up!", Caius demanded.

He took in a deep breath, Tibasz put a hand on his shoulder. "Not sure where you'll end up, but I hope you get your girl back", he smiled. "Thanks man..."

"Also get my ring back if you see it... my grandmother gave me that"

Noel chuckled which he earned a deathly grip on his shoulder by Tibasz. "I'm so serious... She got killed by a wild herd of chocobos..."

Noel was silent. "I'm... I'm so sorry"

"NOEL!"

Noel's head turned to Caius's angry voice in alert. "Remember get my ring back Noel... There is a consequence", said Tibasz. "Like what?"

"In wrong hands you just might twist a part of the timeline that wasn't meant to be. For instance, you could kill someone who wasn't suppose to die. So, keep that in mind", he winked.


	13. Chapter 13

Tibasz rushed through the hideout with Caius and Noel taling behind him. The cult carried guns and they were more concerned as to not get hit. They headed to the bottom of the building until they were met with a steel door. "How we get in?"

"Well, that's the part that's tricky, it's a device that only opens via password and I don't- HEY WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?"

Caius had his sword in hand and was hacking away at the door which was completely pointless. "Caius stop! We need a password to get in!", Noel yelled at him. Caius grimaced, he looked at Noel and then with a mighty blow completely knocked the door down.

"Why?", Noel Said.

"I'd be asking HOW instead!", said Tibasz.

"Noel hurry up!", Caius demanded.

He took in a deep breath, Tibasz put a hand on his shoulder. "Not sure where you'll end up, but I hope you get your girl back", he smiled. "Thanks man..."

"Also get my ring back if you see it... my grandmother gave me that"

Noel chuckled which he earned a deathly grip on his shoulder by Tibasz. "I'm so serious... She got killed by a wild herd of chocobos..."

Noel was silent. "I'm... I'm so sorry"

"NOEL!"

Noel's head turned to Caius's angry voice in alert. "Remember get my ring back Noel... There is a consequence", said Tibasz. "Like what?"

"In wrong hands you just might twist a part of the timeline that wasn't meant to be. For instance, you could kill someone who wasn't suppose to die. So, keep that in mind", he winked.

Tibasz rushed through the hideout with Caius and Noel taling behind him. The cult carried guns and they were more concerned as to not get hit. They headed to the bottom of the building until they were met with a steel door. "How we get in?"

"Well, that's the part that's tricky, it's a device that only opens via password and I don't- HEY WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?"

Caius had his sword in hand and was hacking away at the door which was completely pointless. "Caius stop! We need a password to get in!", Noel yelled at him. Caius grimaced, he looked at Noel and then with a mighty blow completely knocked the door down.

"Why?", Noel Said.

"I'd be asking HOW instead!", said Tibasz.

"Noel hurry up!", Caius demanded.

He took in a deep breath, Tibasz put a hand on his shoulder. "Not sure where you'll end up, but I hope you get your girl back", he smiled. "Thanks man..."

"Also get my ring back if you see it... my grandmother gave me that"

Noel chuckled which he earned a deathly grip on his shoulder by Tibasz. "I'm so serious... She got killed by a wild herd of chocobos..."

Noel was silent. "I'm... I'm so sorry"

"NOEL!"

Noel's head turned to Caius's angry voice in alert. "Remember get my ring back Noel... There is a consequence", said Tibasz. "Like what?"

"In wrong hands you just might twist a part of the timeline that wasn't meant to be. For instance, you could kill someone who wasn't suppose to die. So, keep that in mind", he winked.


	14. Chapter 14

In the next timeline the two hoped it wasn't anywhere near sad. On the way, Noel couldn't help but ask, "Hey Caius... if it had happen like that, would you have"

"Yes"

"Caius..."

"If it meant keeping Yuel safe, I probably would have"

In the next timeline they somehow ended up in New Bodhum, nothing looked abnormal. It was a small party on the beach. Noel noticed that Hope was there and strangely Fang and Vanille.

"Looks like a party"

"You want some cake?"

"Huh? Well maybe...", Noel rolled his eyes, suddenly feeling The need for cake. "NOOOEEELLL", yelled a voice. Noel looked ahead to see, what he almost didn't recognize to be, Serah Farron. She ran up to Noel and locked lips, "where have you been? I know this makes you sad every year but come on, Caius wouldn't want you crying", she said.

Completely dumbfounded and alone, Caius decided to escape... or had he. "Caius!", he called his name as he looked about with Serah grasping his hand and pulling towards the party"

"Alright everyone I found Noel!", she yelled with a bright smile. Noel was tugged along and confused. "Serah", he whispered. "Why did you kiss me?", he asked.

Serah let go of him and put her hands on her hips. "Did you really just ask me why did I kiss my husband?"

Noel blinked. "Um, I'm sorry, run that by me again"

She chuckled. "Oh Noel, one of the reasons I married you. Sometimes it's hard to believe you ran and stopped the wedding between me and snow. Can you believe it? Me and snow almost got married"

Almost?

They almost got married. In one timeline, he apparently crash the wedding between Serah and Snow and instead of them getting married... snow married... Lightning. "I suddenly realized why Caius left...", he muttered.

"Huh?", Serah pinched his cheek. "Are... are you having thoughts again? You know this was your idea to celebrate his birthday!"

"HIS BIRTHDAY!?"

"Yes silly... he'd be about... 50 something now"

"FIFTY!?"

Caius wasn't even that old! Well, he could be older... he is immortal, but he couldn't understand was why Caius dying was becoming a thing, two times is enough.

"Hey Noel! Come over here, bet you can't beat me at arm wrestling again", called Snow. Lightning stood beside him, he was having a hard time believing lightning married Snow. He put his hand on his head. "Ya know what... I think imma go... lay down for a minute, I suddenly have a huge headache"


	15. Chapter 15

"Come on Noel"

"uhhh...", a drop if sweat slid down his face. He was married to Serah Farron and Lightning... she was with Snow. It was like some twisted story and Where was Caius?

"Um, Serah, I have to go get something real quick"

"Aww, but you're missing the party"

"I'm sorry it's just... A really important thing he use to have and he, uh... gave it to... me", that was the worst lie he ever told. He didn't think about it for a minute. Serah looked at him, her hair was down aside from the usual one sided pony tail. He wondered when she started doing that, she looked alright with it. "Is it something he gave you before his death?"

"Yeah... it's really important", he gave a false smile. "I'll be right back, promise"

Noel had gone searching for Caius, he found him at the spot where Serah and him had first gone on their adventure. "Caius!"

The man looked almost in shock and pain that lightning was married to another man. "Caius?", he called his name once more. "Why... where am I?"

"Caius... you're dead", said Noel, "She probably remarried or you both never got married. All these moments are alternate realities, somewhere out there is a timeline that can't be changed... it could be a timeline where you aren't married to her at all, hell, you probably don't even like each other"

"Then that's a time I don't want to live, Noel"

"I'm surprised you didn't go see Yeul before we left that other reality", he grinned. "But it probably wouldn't have made sense if you're supposed to be dead-"

"Why!? Why am I dead? I'm technically immoral... I can't die.."

"The way I see it, it's different rules for each timeline. Like you being immortal"

"NOEL!" yelled a voice.

"Crap... Serah", Noel gritted his teeth.

"Noel Kriess, what are you doing way out here and-"

Her face froze, Noel looked at her and Caius. "Serah, I can explain"

She looked at him. "O... K"

"Serah, I'm not your Noel, I'm a different Noel from another timeline and so is this Caius"

"I stabbed you once...", said Caius.

"CAIUS!"

"Also married your sister"

"Why would my sister marry someone who stabbed me!?"

"Well...", Caius tapped his chin. "She did say she always liked my eyes"

"you're lying, Noel what's going on!", she turned to him with a stern look. "I'm telling you! In another timeline, you married Snow and he married your sister, which honestly I never understood myself"

"I married Snow?", Serah stuck her tongue out in disgust. "Ew, that would never happen, I mean, look at him. He's a total idiot, that's the only reason lightning is with him cause he's stupid. I almost married him, but then...", she sighed dreamily, "You came for me Noel"

"SERAH I'M 18!" He yelled.

"Yeah... it was weird, but we made it work"

"Oh my god... Caius go find that artefact so we can go... please"

"Actually, I like it here"

"Caius!"


	16. Chapter 16

Once again through the gate, Caius had nothing but Lightning on his mind, he really wanted to see his wife again. He hoped she was ok, he knew lightning was tough, it would take a whale to stop her, but... He worried...

"I can't believe in some alternate timeline I married Serah", said Noel. "Why do you keep dying? I mean, it's the second time, what's it mean?"

Caius looked towards the ground in thought. Maybe it did mean something, but was he directly affected? Would his death change things? "Maybe... I'm not suppose to be here... maybe this all happened for a reason"

Noel put his hand on his shoulder. "Hey... you're death isn't connected, alright"

"But... two times is enough. Noel... I'm going to die"

"You aren't going to die"

"I was suppose to be dead in our timeline. I'm not suppose to be alive, but I am... maybe if..."

"Don't you start!"

"Noel! What if my death resets everything"

Noel gritted his teeth. "Your death isn't going to solve a damn thing. Listen, we're going to find our lightning, your wife, and we are going home happy with the others. No one is going to die"

Caius thought how wrong he was, he wondered what was he like in other timelines. Clearly he wasn't with Lightning in all of them... maybe they weren't suppose to be together. Maybe he isn't suppose to be alive either.

The next time line had them end up in a desert. "Where are we?", asked Noel.

"Sand..."

Noel pointed out a large statue, it looked like lightning, the statute depicted her with wings like an Angel. "I wonder what this story is... I'm probably dead as well"

"We've come to that conclusion already, you're probably going to die everywhere", said Noel

"Then I'm not suppose to be alive"

"Stop that already, we are going home with everybody and we are going to be happy. No one is dying"

"I will..."

Noel rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Let's just... Go"

"Go where?"

"Build a damn sand castle Caius, that's where"


End file.
